krazy khura'in adventures 2: apollo justice turnabout spider web
by barrylawn
Summary: CONTAINS SPRIT OF JUSTICE SPOILERS apollo and dats must clean the office but when evil is exposed, CAN THEY SAVE THEMSELVES FROM THE TEETHS?


KRAZY KHURA'IN ADVENTURES 2

CASE 1: APOLLO JUSTICE TURNABOUT SPIDER WEB

BY BARRYLAWN

NOTE: phoenix wright: krazy kurain adventures is not canon to this sequel, tis is set after spirit of justice

one day apollo justice was at the justice and co law office in kingdom of khurain, wit his mates dats arebel and albhi ur gaid

they were waiting for clients becaus apollo had just finished defending everyone in prison and tey were bored becaus peeople were nice in khurain so murders dont happen there

just ten there was a knock on the door

"yea?" said apollo opening it and a guy with a beard and a guitar was there

"PEES LOVEAND UNDERSTANDING I TOUGHT U WER IN JAIL" shouted dats

"im on parole" said andistan'dhin "ALSO i was promoted to detective, ALSO my name is jesus christ, peeslubn andhistaner was my code name so ga'ran wasnt suspicious of me, y do u think i keep talkin about forgiving sins and stuff?"

"uhhh ok detective jesus" said apollo "wat u want, is there murder"

"nono, i am here to investigate ur office due to complains, and my work heer is done, since u are now under arest"

"WAT" shouted the tree "WHY IS WE ARRESTED"

"BECAUS" said jesus "YOUR OFFICE IS _THE MESS_! LOOK AT DAT BIG SPIDER WEB, DO U NO WAT TAT CUD DO"

"it cud eat the flies and bugs so we dont hafta do it instead" said dats

"ROOOONG, THE SPIDERS CUD GET BIG AND TAKE OVER TEH WOOOOOOORLD" shouted jesus "now clean up tat mess or i arrest u for assistance of EEVIL!" and he left slamming the door

"wow ok" said dats "guess we better clean"

ahlbi grabbed the broom and stabbed the web but it got stuck

"this stucks thou, ya know, caus i dont liek killin flies myself theyr pains in teh as-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" screamd ahlbi and he was DRAGGED IN

"OH NO AHLBI" shouted dats "THE FLIES HAV CAUGT AHLBI, ITS LIKE A TURNABOUT, BUT NOW WE GOTTA TURN THEYR TURNABOUT ABOUT FOR US, LETS GO POLLO"

"FINE"

apollo and dats jumped into the web and FLEW INTO TEH OTHER WORLD

apollo and dats woke up inside the web and there was a courtroom inside which they wer inside

"court is in session" said the spider at the judge stand "for apollo justice dats arebel and ahlbi youguide, FOR MURDERING THAT FLY JUST A SECOND AGO"

"WHAT" shouted apollo and he looked under his feet and there was a fly he curshed by accident "oops lol"

"NO LOLS" shouted spider "tis is MURDER, and prosecutor, PROVE TIS TO THE COURT THAT THEY DID IT"

"very well" said the man wearing spider webs and dark glasses wit a crown sayin "king of teh spiders" and apollo was SHOCKED BECAUS IT WAS who is this guy again? "i gaspen payne was prosecuting the defendant when three fucks threw a large thing tat looked like a broom into our world and killed the defendant, so now i drag the culprits here, teh punishment is to have their brains eeten out by... THE TEETHS!"

"teh teeths" said dats "wats the teets"

AND THEN MASSIV SPIDER WIT RED EYES FELL FROM TEH ROOF

"HIISSSSSSSSS"

"HOLY FUCK, JESUS WAS RIGHT, WERE RAISING EVIL MEN" shouted dats

"we are not evil, he is just tool of justice" said gaspen

"but" said apollo "wy wud i want to kill this guy"

"this proves it" said gaspen "this is bug spray, it kills bugs and spiders, u wanted us gone from ur office"

"FUCJK" shotued apollo and he took the bug spray into evidence

"now i call my witness"

the witness was the judge spider

WITNESS TESTIMONY

"i was here just now judging fly for what he did"

"just then AHLBI APOLLO AND DATZ RAIDED OUR PEACEFUL WORLD, KILLING THEY GUY IN TEH PROCESS"

"we use our power of string to drag ahlbi in and apollo and datz turn tehmselfs in"

"they wanted to cleen their office, they ar the only ones with a motive"

"OBJECTION" shouted apollo "tat is not true, tink about who are victim is, he is a fly, YOU ARE A SPIDER, U WANT TO EAT HIM"

"OBJECTION" shouted gaspen "but the body is still here, he couldnt have eaten him"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" screamed apollo

"u are a failure rookie" said gaspen "ur spiderness, is there anyting else to say"

"no"

"come on apollo ya gotta figure somthin out" said datz

"nngnghnhgnthgnthgnhgnhgnhgnhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" apollo muttered "its over."

"god damit u take down teh queen and get taken down by spiders?!"

"(i need to turnabout this case... but how)"

"now i declare apollo justice datz arebel and ahlbi urgaid... GUILTY!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" screamd them and TEETHS RAN TO THEM

"HIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS" he hissed wit his motuh open to show his big teeth

"...I GOT IT" shouted apollo "the evidence that will save us is THIS!"

TAKE THAT!

apollo presented the bug spray and SPRAYED IT ONTO THE TEETHS!

AND TEETS SWELLED AND DIED

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" screamed gaspen "NOT TEETS, OUR WORLD WILL NEVER BE TEH SMAE AGAIN"

"yea and thats becaus ITS DOOM" shouted apollo and the trhee of them jumped onto teeths and jumped out the roof and were back in the office

and then they broomed the spider web to death, and they were clean, and teh world was safe once more

THE END


End file.
